The present invention relates to footwear and more particularly to an outsole for an article of footwear and a method for manufacturing an outsole.
It is often desirable to provide the sole of an article of footwear with a particular appearance. For example, in footwear intended for use in hunting it is known to provide the outsole with a camouflage pattern. As another example, it is known to provide the outsole of an athletic shoe with an aesthetically pleasing pattern that may, among other things, draw the attention of potential purchasers. There are other applications in which it may be desirable to provide the undersurface of a sole with a desired printed pattern.
One construction for providing a patterned outsole is to laminate a patterned layer to the undersurface of the outsole. In this construction the pattern is on the surface of the outsole where it is clearly visible. Unfortunately, the layer is also exposed to the dangers associated with use. For example, the patterned layer is subjected to wear, scuffing and other damage during use. This wear or other damage can obscure the pattern over time.
Another method for providing a pattern or other display layer to the undersurface of a sole is to sandwich a patterned layer within the sole. In this construction, the patterned layer may be disposed above the outsole and the outsole may be manufactured from a transparent or translucent material that allows the pattern to be seen through the outsole. This construction has the benefit of protecting the patterned layer behind the outsole. Unfortunately, it limits the materials that can be used to manufacture the outsole because the outsole must be at least partially see-through. To the extent it is not fully transparent, the outsole will obscure viewing of the patterned layer. Also, the outsole material can be marred, scuffed or otherwise damaged during use, thereby further obscuring view of the patterned layer.
Accordingly, there remains a longfelt and unmet need for a construction that is simple and inexpensive, but that is durable and aesthetically pleasing.